Song with Stories
by Shane Alex Tyler
Summary: This is a series i created. Leave a song and the artist of the song that you want me to write about and if you would like the characters. Anime only. Anime things requested are ouran hs host club, black butler, and hetalia. i will add more animes as soon as possible. Rated T for language in some chapters.
1. Introduction to the Series

Songs with Stories

A series of short stories that go along with songs to go with

**I have created this series because I thought it would be a great way to start off my anime fanfic account. If you would like to leave a suggestion of a song, I will listen to it and think of a way to make it into a story. If you have a suggestion just put it in the review. Thank you! **


	2. Until the End

Until The End

Prussia's side of Holy Rome turning into Germany, and his tragic end.

There we were, sitting in a church and Holy Rome received a cross for his achievements. I put it around his little neck and tied it. Weeks later we were at home and I heard him calling my name.

"Prussia-kun!" My little brother ran down the stairs and stumbled at the last step. I caught him as he fell toward the ground.

"Slow down Holy Rome, you could get hurt." I brushed the dust off of his cloak and put his hat back on.

"Prussia-kun, can I go and see Mr. Austria?" He asked me.

"Okay, get your shoes and I will walk you over there." _Why does he always go over to his house? What does Austria have that I don't? I would have an Italian maid, but Spain had to be a bastard about it._ He nodded his head and ran to his room. I had put my coat on and waited for him at the door. He came running down the stairs.

"Ready little bro?"

"Yes big brother." We walked together over to Austria's house. As soon as his house was visible he started to run.

"Holy Rome wait!" I ran to catch up, but he had already barged in Austria's door. _I need to teach him manners don't I. _ Austria came out and greeted Holy Rome. He never did greet me. He and I were fighting over Hungary. She was always at his house. Maybe that is why Holy Rome would go there. After Austria came Italy. He was so adorable in a pale green dress, and apron. He would come up and hug me every single time I would visit; which was every day. This time Holy Rome came up to me strangely.

"Prussia, can I stay the night at Austria's?"

"Sure, you know the way home right?"

"Yeah I will be fine." He hugged me goodbye and ran into the house. Austria closed the door in my face. I walked home and each step I took; going farther and farther away from him, felt bad. I open the door and sat at the table. I stayed there until the sky turned dark. I climbed up the stairs and looked into Holy Rome's room. He had everything put away and clean. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. The morning came and I had decided to pick Holy Rome up. He was walking out the doorway when I appeared. We walked home together and he ran a little farther away. Suddenly a bullet was fired.

"Holy Rome? Are you okay?" He fell to the ground. I ran to him. He was bleeding close to his stomach area. "Holy Rome! Don't leave me dammit! You're not going to die here you, bastard! No!"

He turned pale and very cold. _Dammit! It is my entire fault. _"Holy Rome, I should have checked to see if it was safe. I'm sorry." I had started to cry. He died in my hands. I had laid him in his room. Never opened the door. I had left the house and the memory of him dead behind.

Years later, I found myself in a small home in the middle of now where. I lived by myself with Hungary visiting every few days. She made sure that I wasn't dead. She happened to come at the 15th anniversary of his death; she wanted us to go where he had died.

"Prussia I just think that it would make you feel better." She spoke in a soft tone.

"If I wanted to feel better don't you think I would have saved him 15 years ago." I said while clawing the table with my fingernails.

"Prussia, you did what you could." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"No," pushing her hand off, "I just sat there while he was dying in my arms."

"Prussia"

"No, I should have looked before he ran off and got himself shot." I started to cry. "Dammit Holy Rome! Why? Why did you have to be childish and run? Dammit!" I pounded my fist on the table with each word came hurt.

"Prussia, come on, we're going for a walk." She pulled me out of the chair and we walked around. Little did I know is that she would take me to the old house. Where I had left he memory; where I had left him. We walked toward the door and opened it. We saw a man in a dark green uniform and the cross I had given to Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome?" I said with a tear rolling down my face.

"Excuse me? Prussia is that you?"

"Holy Rome it is you! You are so tall and strong. How are you alive?" I asked

He walked us over to the table and started his interesting story.

"When you had left me in my room, and left the house behind, England came two months later. He had checked the house and found me. He put this weird spell on me and I woke up. He gave me a new uniform and took my cross, but when he wasn't looking I took it out of his hands. He watched over me until I was 17, he then left. I have been here since."

"It was only two years ago that he left you. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Brother, if you didn't leave me, I wouldn't be able to see you again." He came up and hugged me. I stood there in shock for a few minutes and then hugged him back. Just to hold him in my arms again. I started to cry more and more. Hungary got up out of her seat and got tissues for me. We separated and left to our new home. When we arrived at the house, Hungary made sure he was settled and went back to her house. Seconds after she left I tried to get her, but she was too far away. Holy Rome and I started talking.

"Holy Rome,"

"Brother, it is Germany now. England renamed me, he named me Germany. I would like to be called Germany."

"Okay Holy- Germany." I casually smiled at him and showed him around. I came up with a nickname for him, West. Two centuries later, we went walking. He was in the middle of World War II. I had decided to look around this time and it seemed fine. I then found a solider with a sniper pointed at West. As the bullet went flying I jumped and landed; this time with a bullet in my stomach.

"West!" I saw him pull out his gun and shot the solider. I put my hand to my mouth and saw blood. "West, please."

"Why did you do that Prussia? I would have been fine if he shot me."

"West, you asshole!" I said in my dying breath.

"Sorry brother, I can help."

"No, let me stay here. Don't panic like I did. Please, leave me here. I lost my way, but I will go on until the end." I started to see a white light and began to follow it.

"The final fight I win, but I will go on until the end." He said in a soft tone.

I closed my eyelids and faded to black.

**In thoughts were Breaking Benjamin's song "Until the End". This song has been one of my favorites. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR THE CHARACTERS. I only own the plot. This was inspired by CrimsonHourCosplay and Vandetta Cosplay. They are both really good cosplayers and have the greatest ideas. You may see this song in other story, but different plot will be in order. I know most people would be thinking to themselves that this is very deep for a first story, but this isn't exactly my first story. I have another account just for Twilight stories. I was sick of writing them so often so I decided to do a new profile. Anyway there will be more stories coming from me. **


	3. The Last Night

The Last Night

A PruHun story where love and duty aren't the best of friends.

**This story is told in Prussia's point of view. Hungary's point of view will be along. Please be patient with me, I don't exactly have all the time in the world to do these things. I am in summer school and don't really have free time during or out of school to do it. So work with me here. Enjoy! **

"Prussia!" She came running to me. Smiling and holding the top of her long skirt. Her brown hair flowing in the wind. We were walking through the woods. She was perfect, beautiful. I found a pink flower.

"Hungary," I placed the flower in her silky hair, "now you look even better."

"Thank you Prussia-kun." She hugged me. We headed back to her place and saw Austria waiting for her. He smiled at her and glared at me. He took her inside and closed the door. I walked home, and didn't see her for a while. It was getting dark and I had heard something. It was Hungary.

"What is wrong?" she was crying and being saddening. She showed me her hand. A ring was present. The bastard proposed.

"Prussia-kun, I won't be able to see you anymore. Austria and my parents forbid it."

"But we have been breaking that rule for years." I responded.

"I'm sorry Prussia, but this is goodbye." She turned around and walked off. I saw tears in her eyes. My heart began to sink deeper and deeper into my body cavity. I wanted her to stay with me. To be with me, married. Sadly, he and her parents had to hurt her. I went back into my room and started to think. I paced and paced. Finally, I had an idea. I would break in to his house. I studied his place and found ways to get in. She had told me she was going to be at her parents' house for a few weeks. Aha! I walked around the house and studied it over and over again. Her mother had opened a window. I had waited until her parents and the jerk left the room. I then climbed through the window.

"Prussia, you are not supposed to be here. If my parents and Austria see you" she started to cry. I brought her close to me.

"Don't worry, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go." I hugged her tight, and here came her father. He yelled at me and brought me to the front of the house and threw me out. I had fallen onto the hard gravel.

"I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why." I got up and left; Hungary crying behind her father.

**This story was inspired by Skillet's The Last Night. It was also inspired by Crimson Hour Cosplay's video of PruXHun. It has been one of my favorites and the song is very awesome. Anyway look out for another story from this series. There will be another story with the same title, but it will be Hungary's point of view that is why this one was so short. **


End file.
